Carrier networks are very expensive to build and maintain, thus carriers work together to allow connectivity between devices on each others' different carrier networks. For example, two carriers may agree to carry an amount of traffic over their networks for each other. This allows each carrier to transfer traffic to devices on each other's networks automatically.
Often these agreements describe a balance of traffic between the two carrier networks. For example, the agreement may allow each carrier to transfer a set quantity of traffic over the other carrier's network. This quantity of traffic is often equal so that each carrier handles the same amount of external traffic. However, when one carrier transfers much more traffic than the other carrier, even if below the set quantity, an imbalance in traffic amounts occurs, causing one carrier to handle much more traffic than the other.
Overview
A method for operating a control module to allocate traffic exchanges between an intermediate network and a plurality of carrier networks in a communication system is provided. The method includes monitoring first traffic transferred from the intermediate network to a first carrier network to determine an amount of outbound traffic, and monitoring second traffic transferred from the first carrier network to the intermediate network to determine an amount of inbound traffic. The method also includes determining a supplemental amount based on the amount of outbound traffic and the amount of inbound traffic, and transmitting a control message that identifies the supplemental amount to a second carrier network instructing the second carrier network to transfer supplemental traffic in an amount less than or equal to the supplemental amount.
A communication system for allocating traffic between an intermediate network and a plurality of carrier networks is provided. The communication system includes a control module, a first gateway coupled with the control module, an intermediate network and a first carrier network, and a second gateway coupled with the control module, the intermediate network and a second carrier network.
The control module is configured to monitor first traffic transferred from the intermediate network to the first carrier network through the first gateway to determine an amount of outbound traffic, and monitor second traffic transferred from the first carrier network to the intermediate network through the first gateway to determine an amount of inbound traffic. The control module is also configured to determine a supplemental amount based on the amount of outbound traffic and the amount of inbound traffic, and to transmit a control message that identifies the supplemental amount to the second carrier network instructing the second carrier network to transfer supplemental traffic in an amount less than or equal to the supplemental amount through the second gateway to the intermediate network.